


Każdy chciał kiedyś kucyka w prezencie

by missMHO



Series: DC: krótsze formy [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark musi przyznać się do lekkiego zdenerwowania, kiedy jest w drodze do posiadłości Wayne’ów. W ich związku to Clark jest tą osobą, która bardziej docenia takie rzeczy jak randki, prezenty i wszelkie związkowe drobiazgi, więc nie spodziewa się, że Bruce nagle postanowi hucznie świętować ich pierwszą rocznicę, jednakże…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Każdy chciał kiedyś kucyka w prezencie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasssumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).



> Dla pełnego doznania tego tekstu,[ klikajcie tu po piosenkę do słuchania w tle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGBC6Gp-8UM&ab_channel=CvetiCvetanova).

Clark musi przyznać się do lekkiego zdenerwowania, kiedy jest w drodze do posiadłości Wayne’ów. W ich związku to Clark jest tą osobą, która bardziej docenia takie rzeczy jak randki, prezenty i wszelkie związkowe drobiazgi, więc nie spodziewa się, że Bruce nagle postanowi hucznie świętować ich pierwszą rocznicę, jednakże… Cóż, Clark nie zapowiedział, że dzisiaj wpadnie. Bruce na pewno pamięta o rocznicy, bo jednak mowa tu o najlepszym detektywie na świecie, Bruce nie zapomina ważnych dat tak po prostu. Jednak, czy postanowi w jakikolwiek sposób uświęcić ten dzień...? To już jest dla Clarka zagadką.

Okno do sypialni Bruce’a jest otwarte na oścież, pomimo chłodnego wieczoru, więc Clark uznaje to za dobry znak, wręcz zaproszenie. Jednakże, gdy ląduje w środku, zaczyna wątpić, czy trafił w dobre miejsce. W pomieszczeniu rozlega się muzyka, którą Clark bardziej kojarzyłby z Dickiem, a nigdy nie posądziłby Bruce’a o słuchanie.

_If you're horny, let's do it. Ride it, my pony. My saddle's waiting. Come and jump on it…_

Tak, to zdecydowanie nie jest muzyka, której Bruce słuchałby z własnej woli.

\- Bruce? - woła Clark, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że nuta zaniepokojenia wdarła się do jego głosu.

Nie czeka długo, moment później Bruce wyłania się z cienia w rogu pokoju. Ma na sobie nieprzyzwoicie obcisłe spodnie oraz koszulkę bez rękawów, która musi być o rozmiar za mała, bo Clark jest w stanie dostrzec wszystkie idealne mięśnie Bruce’a bez użycia rentgenowskiego wzroku. Ten ubiór tak bardzo go rozprasza, że dopiero potem jego wzrok ląduje na twarzy partnera. Bruce uśmiecha się jak ktoś bardzo zadowolony z siebie i Clark zamiera - zdębiały, ogłupiały i podniecony.

\- Cześć, Bruce - wykrztusza w końcu, gdy Bruce stoi już tylko krok od niego. Nagle przypomina sobie o kwiatach, które ze sobą przyniósł, a które teraz muszą był mocno wymiętolone, gdyż zaczął je nieświadomie ściskać, gdy podziwiał ubiór Bruce’a. Teraz wreszcie unosi bukiet goździków i wyciąga je w stronę Bruce’a. - Najlepszego - mówi po prostu, bo nagle zaschło mu w gardle. Usta Bruce’a rozszerzają się w uśmiechu, jedynie o milimetry, lecz w oczach Bruce’a pojawia się coś, co sprawia, że Clark czuje się jak mysz złapana przez kota.

Bruce chwyta nadgarstek Clarka, wciąż nie odbierając kwiatów, i odsuwa jego rękę na bok. Gdy tylko ta przeszkoda między nimi znika, Bruce przyciąga Clarka do pocałunku. Krótkiego, lecz pełnego pasji, i Clark czuje się jak gdyby został odurzony - w najlepszym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Zbyt szybko Bruce przerywa pocałunek i tym razem chwyta za bukiet goździków. Podnosi je do twarzy, jak gdyby chciał powąchać czerwone kwiaty, lecz jedynie opiera delikatne płatki o policzek i mówi:

\- Dziękuję, Clark.

Ten pyszny uśmiech nie znika z jego ust, a Clark nie może się napatrzeć jak wspaniały kontrast tworzą czerwone kwiaty tak blisko tych hipnotyzująco niebieskich oczu.

Lecz wtedy obraz zmienia się, Bruce odkłada kwiaty na najbliższą komodę i kładzie swoje dłonie płasko na klatce piersiowej Clarka.

\- Czas na mój prezent.

Bruce lekko popycha Clarka, kierując go jedynie naciskiem dłoni, aż po kilku krokach w tył Clark siada na skórzanej kanapie w rogu sypialni.

\- Teraz siedź spokojnie i nie ruszaj się, dopóki ci nie pozwolę - Bruce mówi to tonem, którym Batman wydaje polecenia, lecz na sam koniec puszcza mu figlarne oczko, i Clark przeżywa tak ogromny dysonans poznawczy, że jest w stanie jedynie pokiwać głową.

Piosenka, która leciała gdy przyleciał, kończy się, lecz po sekundzie zaczyna się od nowa. Clark niby wie, co nadchodzi, lecz jego umysł wciąż zdaje się nie do końca pojmować całą sytuację.

Bruce robi krok w tył, przymyka powieki, a jego biodra zaczynają się bujać na boki.

_Gotta be compatible. Takes me to my limits…_

Clark obserwuje z uwagą, jakiej nie poświęcił jeszcze niczemu w swoim życiu, jak całe ciało Bruce’a zaczyna poruszać się w rytm muzyki. Nie są to profesjonalne, ani wyćwiczone ruchy, lecz ciało Bruce’a potrafi poruszać się z taką gracją w walce, że przeniesienie tej płynności ruchów na taniec nie wydaje się wyzwaniem. Wciąż kręcąc biodrami, Bruce obraca się w miejscu, aż do momentu gdy Clark widzi go od tyłu, i wtedy zaczyna powoli rozpinać spodnie. Większość akcji rozgrywa się w wyobraźni Clarka, gdyż z tej perspektywy widzi jedynie ruchy materiału opinającego tyłek Bruce’a, oraz ruchy mięśni jego pleców, które są jeszcze bardziej podkreślone zmysłowymi ruchami ramion.

Bruce powoli zsuwa spodnie ze swoich bioder, odsłaniając obcisłą czarną bieliznę. Clark zaciska dłonie, gdy czuje nagłą potrzebę aby wsunąć palce za miękki materiał i zsunąć ją wraz ze spodniami. Jednakże powstrzymuje się i trwa bez ruchu, tak jak polecił mu Bruce.

Bruce odrzuca spodnie na bok i teraz jest już tylko w samej bieliźnie i obcisłej koszulce. Spogląda na Clarka znad ramienia i ten psotny błysk w oku wciąż tam rezyduje, gdy Bruce obraca się przodem i zamyka dzielący ich dystans.

\- _Bruce_ \- Clark nie jest w stanie powstrzymać żałosnego jęknięcia, bo jego partner jest tak _blisko_ , ich kolana prawie się stykają, a klatka piersiowa Bruce’a porusza się wężowymi ponętnymi ruchami i każdy z nich jest zakończony akcentem w biodrach, a silne dłonie delikatnie dotykają jego własnego ciała w powolnej wędrówce od szyi po krocze. Clark ma wrażenie, że zaraz straci zmysły.

Wtedy niespodziewanie Bruce wskakuje na kanapę, jego bose stopy lądują na zewnątrz ud Clarka, a dłonie chwytają się oparcia po obu stronach jego głowy i Clark nagle znajduje się w pułapce, z której nigdy nie chce się wydostać. Bruce jest coraz bliżej, lecz Clark wciąż nie dostał pozwolenia aby się ruszać, czy też dotykać. Choć Bruce dopiero się rozkręca, Clark już ma ochotę wyć z desperacji. Wtedy Bruce nachyla się jeszcze bardziej i gryzie Clarka w ucho, by zaraz potem ukoić językiem zaatakowaną skórę. O ile już dawno minął ten moment, gdy jego spodnie zaczęły stawać się nieprzyjemnie ciasne w kroczu, to teraz jest już prawie pewien, że tego wieczora dojdzie w ubraniu, jak napalony gówniarz.

Usta Bruce’a cofają się, ku niezadowoleniu Clarka, wraz z całym jego ciałem i Bruce’a zsuwa się w dół do klęku. Clark czuje ciepło bijące od Bruce’a w punktach, gdzie jego uda stykają się z łydkami drugiego mężczyzny. Wiele by dał za zetknięcie skóry ze skórą.

Bruce nie przestaje się poruszać w rytm muzyki, od bioder w górę jego ciało kontynuuje swój zgrabny taniec lecz teraz _wreszcie_ Bruce chwyta krawędź koszulki i powoli unosi ją, ujawniając płynne ruchy mięśni. Clark nieświadomie oblizuje wargi, gdy coraz więcej nagiej skóry zostaje odkrytej tuż przed nim, tak blisko… Koszulka zostaje porzucona gdzieś na podłodze i Clark ma wrażenie, że taniec Bruce’a trwa bez końca i na ten moment cały świat postrzegany przez Clarka ogranicza się do postaci przed nim. Wpatruje się jak zahipnotyzowany w ciemne od podniecenia oczy, ten zalotny uśmiech, ruchy idealnych mięśni i skórę pokrytą zbyt wieloma bliznami, zarys jego twardego członka pod czarnym materiałem bielizny.

Zdaje się minąć wieczność nim Bruce obniża się jeszcze bardziej aż Clark czuje erekcję partnera dotykającą jego udo przy kolejnym ponętnym ruchu. I od tej chwili Bruce przestaje zwracać uwagę na rytm muzyki, gdy przy kolejnym pchnięciu bioder jego członek ociera się o krocze Clarka i tym razem nie czeka na następny bit, aby wykonać kolejne. Clark wciąż jednak słucha się polecenia Bruce’a i siedząc bez ruchu pozwala sobie jedynie na ciche jęknięcia, gdy Bruce ociera się o niego raz po raz w coraz bardziej desperackim tempie. Clark dochodzi pierwszy z imieniem Bruce’a na ustach i to ostatecznie jest dla niego sygnałem dla złamania zasady. Na fali własnego orgazmu, wreszcie odpowiada ruchem bioder, równocześnie przyciągając Bruce’a do niezdarnego pocałunku. Tego właśnie musiał potrzebować Bruce bo Clark połyka jego jęk, gdy ten dochodzi z ostatnim gwałtownym pchnięciem bioder.

Przez długą chwilę jedynie kontynuują pocałunek aż staje się on leniwym muskaniem ust. Żaden z nich nie ma ochoty zmieniać pozycji i Clark wykorzystuje spowodowaną rozkoszą uległość Bruce’a, aby bezkarnie nacieszyć się tą bliskością.

\- Najlepszego z okazji rocznicy - mamrocze Bruce w ramię Clarka, podczas gdy ten nie przestaje gładzić pleców partnera dłońmi. - Prezent się podobał? - pyta, choć w jego głosie bezsprzecznie słychać zadowolenie z siebie.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś sam wywnioskować odpowiedz na podstawie dowodów, detektywie.

Bruce wciąż opiera głowę o jego ramię, więc Clark czuje jak jego usta wyginają się w uśmiechu.

\- Trzeba by wyłączyć tę piosenkę, bo choć teraz ma bardzo przyjemne konotacje, to jeszcze jedna powtórka doprowadzi mnie do szaleństwa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy manman będący jedynie manmanem bez shipów robinowych obok. Moje pierwsze pisanie lap dance'u. Mam nadzieję, że wyszło okej.
> 
> I tak, tytuł jest okropnym punem do piosenki "Pony", do której tańczy Bruce. MUSIAŁAM.


End file.
